2009
Television TCM January * Speedy, starring Harold Lloyd, January 1 * Show People, starring Marion Davies, January 1 * Within our Gates, directed by Oscar Micheaux, January 2 * The Symbol of the Unconquered, directed by Oscar Micheaux, January 2 * Within our Gates, directed by Oscar Micheaux, January 2 * Swing!, directed by Oscar Micheaux, January 2 * Within our Gates, directed by Oscar Micheaux, January 2 * Tough Guy, starring Jackie Coogan, January 3 * The Champ, directed by King Vidor, January 3 * La Roue, January 4 * A King in New York, starring Charlie Chaplin, January 5 * Monsieur Verdoux, starring Charlie Chaplin, January 5 * The Crowd, directed by King Vidor, January 6 * Hallelujah, directed by King Vidor, January 6 * Northwest Passage, directed by King Vidor, January 6 * H.M Pulham Esq, directed by King Vidor, January 6 * Jean Harlow Marathon, January 10 * Beyond the Rocks, starring Rudolph Valentino, and Gloria Swanson, January 11 * Coney Island, starring Fatty Arbuckle and Buster Keaton, January 11 * Downstairs, starring John Gilbert, January 15 * The Unholy Three (talkie version), starring Lon Chaney Sr, January 16 * Movie Crazy, starring Harold Lloyd, January 17 * The Milky Way, starring Harold Lloyd, January 17 * Manhattan, January 18 * Sunset Blvd, starring Gloria Swanson and Erich Von Stroheim, January 22 * Singin in the Rain, starring Gene Kelly, January 22 * Ninotchka, starring Greta Garbo, January 25 * The Garden of Eden, starring Corrine Griffith, January 25 * High and Dizzy, starring Harold Lloyd, January 25 * The Locked Door, starring Rod La Rocque, January 28 * Huddle, starring Ramon Navarro, January 30 * Tough Guy, starring Jackie Coogan, January 3 February * Ninotchka, starring Greta Garbo, February 2 * Grand Hotel, starring Greta Garbo, February 3 * The Jazz Singer, starring Al Jolson, February 8 * Romeo and Juliet, starring Norma Shearer, February 10 * The Divorcee, starring Norma Shearer, February 10 * A Free Soul, starring Norma Shearer, February 18 * Madam X, starring Ruth Chatterton, February 18 * Singin in the Rain, starring Gene Kelly, February 19 * Camille, starring Greta Garbo, February 25 * The Gold Rush, starring Charlie Chaplin, February 26 * Way out West, starring Laurel and Hardy, February 26 * The Champ, directed by King Vidor, February 28 March * Limelight, starring Charlie Chaplin, March 1 * White Shadows in the South Seas, March 3 * Phantom of the Opera, starring Lon Chaney, March 7 * Girl Shy, starring Harold Lloyd, March 8 * An Eastern Westerner, starring Harold Lloyd, March 8 * Tokyo Story, directed by Yasurijo Ozu, March 9 * The Bridge over the River Kwai, starring Sessue Hayakawa, March 10 * Conquest, starring Greta Garbo, March 11 * Love me or Leave me, based on Ruth Etting, March 11 * The Squaw Man (talkie version), directed by Cecil B DeMille, March 12 * Nosferatu, directed by F.W. Murnau, March 15 * The Navigator, starring Buster Keaton, March 16 * Mabel and Fatty's Wash Day, starring Fatty Arbuckle and Mabel Normand, March 16 * He did and he didn't, starring Fatty Arbuckle and Mabel Normand, March 16 * Fatty and Mabel's Simple Life, starring Fatty Arbuckle and Mabel Normand, March 16 * The Roaring 20s, directed by Raoul Walsh, March 22 * Sunrise, March 22 * Beyond the Rocks, starring Gloria Swanson and Rudolph Valentino, March 27 * Don Juan, starring John Barrymore, March 29 April * Hunchback of Notre Dame, starring Lon Chaney, April 1 * Phantom of the Opera, starring Lon Chaney, April 1 * Bridge over the River Kwai, starring Sessue Hayakawa, April 2 * Visages d'enfants, April 5 * Secrets, starring Mary Pickford, April 7 * Spring Fever, starring Joan Crawford, April 8 * The Smart Set, starring Alice White, April 8 * They Learned about Women, starring Bessie Love, April 9 * King of Kings, directed by Cecil B DeMille, April 12 * Show Boat, starring Alma Rubens, April 13 * The Divorcee, starring Norma Shearer, April 14 * Singin in the Rain, starring Gene Kelly, April 14 * Lady of the Night, starring Norma Shearer, April 15 * Tillie's Punctured Romance, starring Charlie Chaplin and Mabel Normand, April 16 * A Dog's Life, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * A Day's Pleasure, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * The Kid, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * Pay Day, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * A Woman of Paris, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * The Gold Rush, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * Modern Times, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * The Great Dictator, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * A King in New York, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * The Charlie Review, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 16 * City Lights, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 19 * Sunnyside, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 19 * High and Dizzy, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * Never Weaken, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * Girl Shy, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * For Heaven's Sakes, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * Feet First, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * Movie Crazy, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * The Cat's Paw, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * The Milky Way, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * Harold Lloyd's World of Comedy, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * Harold Lloyd's Funny Side of Life, starring Harold Lloyd, April 20 * The Patsy, starring Marion Davies, April 20 * Monsieur Verdoux, starring Charlie Chaplin, April 22 * Phantom Carriage, April 26 May * The Pilgrim, starring Charlie Chaplin, May 4 * Marie Antoinette, starring Norma Shearer, May 5 * Ramona, starring Mary Pickford, May 5 * The Mark of Zorro, starring Douglas Fairbanks, May 5 * In Old San Francisco, starring Anna May Wong, May 5 * Big Stakes, May 5 * The Cat's Paw, starring Harold Lloyd, May 9 * The Cheat, starring Sessue Hayakawa, May 10 * Anna Christie, starring Greta Garbo, May 14 * Smilin Through, starring Norma Shearer, May 14 * Riptide, starring Norma Shearer, May 16 * Othello, starring Lya De Putti, May 17 * Their Own Desire, starring Norma Shearer, May 21 * Strangers May Kiss, starring Norma Shearer, May 21 * Friends and Lovers, starring Lili Damita and Erich von Stroheim, May 22 * A Sailor Made Man, starring Harold Lloyd, May 24 * Shoulder Arms, starring Charlie Chaplin, May 24 * The Big Parade, starring John Gilbert and Karl Dane, May 25 * The White Sister, starring Lillian Gish, May 31 International Television Theatres Silent Movie Theatre January *''Berlin: Symphony of a City'', January 14 *''The Man with the movie camera'', January 21 *''A Page of Madness'', January 28 February *''When a Man Loves'', starring John Barrymore, February 4 *''Wild Orchids'', starring Greta Garbo, February 11 *''Seventh Heaven'', starring Janet Gaynor, Feburary 14 (special event) *''Broken Blossoms'', starring Lillian Gish and directed by D.W. Griffith, February 18 *''The Godless Girl'', starring Cecil B DeMille, February 25 March * Three Ages, starring Buster Keaton, March 4 * Whatever happened to Baby Jane?, starring Joan Crawford, March 6 * Our Hospitality, starring Buster Keaton, March 11 * The Navigator, starring Buster Keaton, March 18 * Sherlock Jr., starring Buster Keaton, March 18 * Seven Chances, starring Buster Keaton, March 25 * Sunset Blvd, starring Gloria Swanson, March 27 April * Battling Butler, starring Buster Keaton, April 1 * Go West, starring Buster Keaton, April 1 * The General, starring Buster Keaton, April 8 * Faust, directed by F.W. Murnau, April 12 * College, starring Buster Keaton, April 15 * Steamboat Bill Jr, starring Buster Keaton, April 22 * The Cameraman, starring Buster Keaton, April 28 Samuel Goldwyn Theatre * Thief of Bagdad, starring Douglas Fairbanks, March 20 * The Man in the Iron Mask, starring Douglas Fairbanks, March 23 Other Theatres For a full listing of US and International Theatre screenings please click here Festivals California *''2009 Mid Winter Comedy Film Festival'', http://www.nilesfilmmuseum.org, presented by Niles Film Museum, Feburary 20-22 Other Places UK *Electric Silent Film Festival, Harwich Essex, May 8 - May 10 New York * Cinefest 2009 in Liverpool, NY, March 16-22, http://www.picking.com/cinefest2009.html Books DVDs *''Murnau Box Set'', March *''Surrender'', April Events *San Francisco Silent Film Festival: Winter Program, http://www.silentfilm.org/event-home.html, Feburary 14 On the Web *http;//forgetthetalkies.comhttp://www.forgetthetalkies.com, turns a year old, March 09 *http://nitrateville.com[http://nitrateville.com], turns a year old 2009 2009